


暗河

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 不知道说什么, 很难看, 总之就是很难看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “我就只答应给一个人做线人，那就是你。”杨博尧直直地看过去，却没有把视线拋在陈韦丞身上，而是盯着墙洞，“说这话不怕你误会，比起他，其实我更信任你。”
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

暗河01

陈韦丞第一次遇见杨博尧是在零一年的一个秋天，康平刚刚下过几场雨，凉意倒是多了不少，那不是什么令人值得称道的过程，至少对陈韦丞来说不是，那天他皱着眉头差点把杨博尧打进酒吧巷子后面的垃圾堆里，雨下得没头没脑，他又浑身湿淋淋的，手中的稿子出不来，自然是性急了些。

杨博尧呢，后来提到这件事的时候他却好像从来不记得一样，争论到明明是自己先出手的，陈韦丞那肿了的牙龈就是他干的，说完心满意足的把脚翘到椅子上，催着陈韦丞写他的稿子，在陈韦丞拍桌子翻脸之前帮他把咖啡泡好，顺带敲敲墙壁上面的字，上面明晃晃的白纸黑字大标语：禁止砸咖啡杯。

从他们俩认识开始杨博尧总会时刻提醒他，想泡我是没门儿的，我们两个性格不合。尤其当他们杠上的时候甚至双方都会开始头脑发痛，这是大概是急剧上升的精神相互刺激的作用，陈韦丞没感受过杨博尧的，但是陈韦丞知道自己完全可以影响到他，像打架一样断胳膊断腿的不太可能，可至少能让他难受上不短的一段时间。当他发现这个秘密的时候直呼大快人心，他自己没办法好过，杨博尧当然也不行，是兄弟的话就得同甘共苦不是，要不这叫什么兄弟。

陈韦丞是调查记者，吃力不讨好的那种，可他就是要做，他弄不清楚什么叫做生命的流逝感，他的老师们，他的医科老师，他的写作老师，他的小提琴老师，他的公共传媒老师，不论用何种方式，都在提及生命的流逝感，他觉得这是一个很令人恍惚的概念，这种东西永远是哲学应该讨论的范畴，陈韦丞提出问题，陈韦丞设置假设，陈韦丞找到答案，只不过第二者和第三者之间有一些质的飞跃，而那个答案，好像也并不存在什么重量上的差别，他总是认为自己更享受追求答案的过程。

此时的杨博尧盯着他看，调笑的说，我看你就是个废物。

陈韦丞也笑了，是不是废物你还不知道啊？干我们这行的，就算不是，也得装得像个废物。

这仿佛回到他们第一次见面的时候，他抬头看看咖啡店的顶灯，想到杨博尧在破饭店里面放在他手边的那杯热水，杯壁有点肮脏，比不上杨博尧自己咖啡店里的，不过他还是全喝了，那时候他也不知道杨博尧是这家店主，或者说，他知道，但是没去，否则他也不会喝个烂醉还把人给打了。

少来这套。杨博尧在木质吧台后面把围裙给扯下来，团成一团硬塞进酒柜格子里。我可跟你说，我这儿是真的不安全，别以为咱们认识个一两年我就能在这儿罩着你，我还是那句话，你的忙我没法儿说就这么帮你了，这地方是个什么地方你也清楚，你要真不要命，我也没法子拦你。

那你呢？你怎么就能保证自己能全身而退呢？陈韦丞盯着他，也没给好脸色。

我？杨博尧扭头冲他一笑，露牙齿的那种。局里的专案组说他像只狐狸，可陈韦丞觉得不像，杨博尧这眼睛有点自带眼线的味道，眼尾柔和却夺目的上扬，睫毛垂下来，眼睛里却没有笑意，通常他笑得很开心的时候，就是他有心要骗你的时候。

这还不是有劳我们阿丞把我给策反了嘛，那词儿叫什么来着？特情人员？杨博尧把重心放在吧台上，欺身向前。我这种人死不足惜啊，不过要真能活，那到时候估计还要麻烦阿丞帮我在条子面前美言几句，我这不才能保个平安。

你也知道自己死不足惜？

那我自己什么德行我还不清楚吗？阿丞，人贵有自知之明。杨博尧挠挠自己的后脑勺。我不就靠这点自知之明活到现在的，不过要真不能活，到时候你告诉我一声，我好有个心理准备，免得真蹲进去了，那才叫一个生不如死。

敢情你蹲过啊？

别提了。杨博尧摆摆手，胳膊往门口那边晃了晃，一副送客的样子，可陈韦丞一点也不想走，他最近事多，之前杨博尧问过他，报社才把他开了没一个星期，他到底哪里来这么多莫名其妙的活儿，两年前在西华街遇见的时候他可没现在这么忙，都清闲到有时间喝酒打人。陈韦丞知道杨博尧这是在恶心他，但也不愿跟他计较，那事儿的确是他做的不对，可是毕竟两个男人，打一架吃个饭，也就算是认识了，这两年他们不常联系，他也知道杨博尧走的黑白两道，做的事情都处在违法乱纪边缘，警察不好抓他，他自己都说他这种良心未泯的最适合做线人，可压根儿就没人找他，害得他那点良心实在是没处发挥。

半个月前陈韦丞找到他，说你有用武之地了。当然，他这么没头没脑的跑到杨博尧的咖啡馆来这么一句，杨博尧以为他来闹事的，虽然认识，但是也不碍着杨博尧提手从背后酒柜里随便掏出个酒瓶就要往他脑袋上砸，他没躲，眼见着要砸上了，杨博尧手腕一歪，砸到了他旁边的那个木桌子的边角。杨博尧问他是不是真来找他的，陈韦丞说是，两人这么安静了一会儿，还是对面那个先松口了，他叹了口气，说你跟我到后面来。

陈韦丞跟着他，杨博尧还拎着那砸碎了的半个玻璃瓶子，上面有血滴下来，陈韦丞的第一反应是抓紧时间嘲笑他，这个毛病他真的改不了，没过脑子就直接说，你看看你这样，装凶都能装出破绽。

于是在小仓库里，陈韦丞只能哆哆嗦嗦的捂着脑袋上的擦伤向杨博尧要消毒水。

记者先生，你到底有什么事情，我不记得我们俩的交情已经到现在这个地步了。杨博尧没好气的把医用纱布丢在他脚边，也不管到底是不是真的干净。我觉得你脑子有点问题，遇见你我就过不了舒服日子。

这不是没有门路了吗，我就想着你了，平时不联系，但有这类事儿肯定得找你不是。陈韦丞嬉皮笑脸的凑上去，接过杨博尧擦了一半的纱布，轻轻的握着他的手在伤口附近继续擦。

滚。杨博尧给了他一脚，把纱布抢了回来。有屁快放，少来这套。

康平最近不太平，你知道吧？

对干我这行的来说，康平就没太平过。杨博尧瞪着他。赶紧说，我前面还有客人，有几个身上那都是背了案子的，你别把条子招过来我就谢天谢地了，我生意还做不做了？你养我？

这不是给你来生意了。陈韦丞蹭蹭他肩膀，杨博尧这次倒也没躲开。我就是查那个杀人直播间的事儿的。

杨博尧愣了一下，手里的活儿也停了。

别怕，我知道你肯定不想掺合进这种大案里面，但是我的确没别人能找了。陈韦丞继续解释。报社不让我查这事儿，可你想想，这个活动从去年开始就已经进行了，只不过做的比较缜密，连警察都是最近才摸清楚各个尸体之间的关联......

警察找你了？杨博尧打断他，从语气上听不出什么。陈韦丞，可以啊，你距离被报社开除之差一步之遥。

可不是吗，我这不就得另找栖身之所。陈韦丞说。我觉得我既然来找你帮忙了，我就得对你坦诚。

杨博尧斜着看他。有点意思，你说。

这事儿最近闹得沸沸扬扬，你肯定有耳闻，视频网站上流出的视频你肯定看过，虽然很快就被删除了，那些我也问过了，是我认识的运营干的，警察也通知到他们了，这事儿难做，消息只有内部人士知道，前几年我刚入行做调查记者的时候不是帮过康平警局那边做了几个案子吗？调查报告和内容很多都是我写的，贩毒涉黑都帮过他们，可这次不一样，这次这个好像牵扯到了他们警局内部。陈韦丞说着掏出手机，我记得你在警局也认识人吧？不是他吧？叫个什么......

跟你有什么关系？杨博尧皱皱眉。有话好好说，刚不还说跟我坦诚呢吗？现在开始查户口了？

我不就提这么一嘴吗，你之前和我提过，我就记着了。

那叫炮友。杨博尧瞪他一眼。警察不能约炮了？况且这还是他情我愿。

陈韦丞噎住了，不过他马上又回到了正题上。你那个炮友我才不管，不过如果以后需要我去和警局里面接头，那有可能会接触到他，这我也说不准。

他还逮我进去过呢。杨博尧说，摆出一副嫌弃的表情。不过也无所谓，反正也没什么感情基础，比跟你还不如，他打人那叫一个疼。

所以你能帮我吗？

说来说去，你也没说你要我帮你什么。杨博尧看着他。涉黑我干，但是我有底线，你要是真的想给你或者条子那边养线人你就直说，我得有个心理准备，因为如果我答应你了，我就得联系交接的卖家买家和其他的散户，我要是真成你们的线人，那我的生意性质就变了，道上的规矩，凡事都要讲清楚，尤其是跟你还有你背后的那些人打交道的时候。

陈韦丞摇摇头。这次事情不一样，不仅是警局那边的公事，还有我这边的私事。

怎么着？犯人是你姐？

少拉我姐下水！陈韦丞急了。跟我姐有什么关系？

那到底是什么私事能让你以身犯险？

我想知道真相。陈韦丞干巴巴的来这么一句。就这么简单，而且你知道，我姐也在警局，如果警局里面有暗桩，到时候我姐也会陷入危险的境地。

那我来数一数，从你进这个门开始，条子，杀人直播那破事儿，我炮友，你姐，还有你那个莫名其妙想要知道真相的蠢蛋心意。杨博尧掰着指头。就这么几个东西你是打算拿来跟那个杀人不眨眼的禽兽拼命，还要拉上我垫背。

是。陈韦丞看着他，眼神里不带一丝迷茫。所以我说这件事情难办，我得征求你的同意，我也把后果告诉你了，如果你不答应，我当然不会勉强你，我会去找别人。

杨博尧沉默了一会儿，反问了他一句，除了我你还能去找谁。

陈韦丞知道他答应了。

从杨博尧答应他这件事到现在，也就短短半个月，在这半个月里，除了陈韦丞被报社开除以外，根本没有什么值得他们注意的事件发生，杨博尧也给了他消息，道上风平浪静，不过这风平浪静得让他有点害怕，陈韦丞知道他顾虑什么，因为他说过，自打他干这个开始，康平就没有太平日子，现如今这么太平，反倒像是暴风雨前的宁静。

希望我想多了。杨博尧替他点了根雪茄，递进他手里。这盒快抽完了，最后一根给你。

陈韦丞吸了一口，我看是快潮到发霉了你才给我的吧。

杨博尧刚想反驳什么，恰好陈韦丞的电话响了，他看了一眼屏幕，给了杨博尧一个手势，拍在桌上两百块，拿着手机走出了咖啡馆。

“喂？姐。”

“阿丞，警局这边估计又要有一次行动了，你那边怎么样，有什么消息。”

“我说了有消息会打给你的，这不是没消息吗。”陈韦丞往巷子外面走，手里的稿子夹在腋下，那根带着点巧克力味儿的雪茄还在他嘴里吞云吐雾，“杨博尧没跟我说什么，不过我也知道他说不出来什么，因为确实什么都没发生。”

“你没跟他全盘托出吧？”

“没。”陈韦丞停下了脚步，他深吸了一口气，把尼古丁吸进肺里，“我有分寸。”


	2. Chapter 2

暗河02

陈韦丞知道杨博尧的炮友是谁之后，震惊了不是一点半点，震惊了之后是奇怪，奇怪为什么这种人会跟杨博尧厮混在一起，奇怪完了之后又给自己的想法找补，觉得自己跟他认识两年，的确是没吃过见过，但是有吃过见过的人，说不定杨博尧还真就挺不错的。

他有了这个心思之后觉得自己有点恶心，他居然在这个替其他人找理由的念头里馋自己兄弟，这要真让杨博尧知道了，指不定直接把他给供出来以求宽大处理，然后把他一脚踹了再也不搭理他，别说提供情报了，人还在都是天大的恩赐。这不长不短的两年里面他自觉并不算了解杨博尧，但也算是个在工作上能帮得到他的人，既然现在大家都是拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱，他决定还是多跟杨博尧走动走动，增进一下彼此感情，省得他只要一去杨博尧的场子，不是被他店里的客人用充满敌意的目光盯着，就是杨博尧用皮笑肉不笑的表情迎接他，没好气的给他一杯马来西亚白咖。

他不喜欢喝白咖，尽管杨博尧跟他说了很多次，白咖用的咖啡豆更好，可他还是喝不惯，他就喜欢普通黑咖带给他心跳加速的感觉，没有足量咖啡因还叫什么咖啡，这真的很亵渎。每每聊到这里，杨博尧都斜睨着他，骂他是山猪吃不了细糠的东西。

那可不是吗，我以前对这个世界充满希望的时候，还曾经为它掉过几滴眼泪。陈韦丞调笑着说。现在我觉得我可能要为马来西亚白咖流泪，以前是觉得这个世界太垃圾了为什么自己改变不了，现在是觉得这玩意儿巨难喝，想想都觉得自己到底经历了什么莫名其妙的东西让我变成这样子，为马来西亚白咖流泪，这让我前同事知道了不得笑死我。

这是干嘛？在我这里忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠？大可不必，陈韦丞，没劲透了。

怎么着，我想要正义也有错？

你喝多了，我不跟你吵。杨博尧拿吧台上的抹布擦了擦手。你们这种人顶没意思的，张口闭口就是这些东西，那是我们这种人能要到的东西吗？你还就别瞪我，我告诉你，你现在被报社开除了，也就一无业游民，甚至都还不如我呢，我不也就看着我认识你两年才帮你的忙的，少在我这里大放厥词，有那时间不如多琢磨琢磨怎么让那禽兽赶紧落网，我好摆脱这事儿再做我的生意去。

说到那个禽兽，陈韦丞倒是一点儿也不困了。哎你跟我说说，有没有什么消息？

能有什么消息，你最近三天两头往这儿跑，我说了等我的电话，你非不听，有那个时间别天天搞这些有的没的，我看八卦报社需要你这种中坚力量。

哦对了，还有个事儿。陈韦丞有点想转移话题，他不能一直让杨博尧抓着话头不放，杨博尧很清楚怎么套别人的话，在这种地界摸爬滚打总得有点本事才行，在这个案子之前他也麻烦过他几次，不过都是杨博尧随便抬抬手就能搞到的消息，那些更像是人文社科之类的报道，写完之后照惯例给杨博尧看，杨博尧总是看了两句就把稿子丢还给他，说这东西到底是写给谁看的，普罗大众？你可真是高估了普罗大众的接受能力，他们知道什么，你给他们看这些，到底是丢谁的人啊？

社会高层跑到这边卖粉嫖娼还不让写了？问到什么就写什么，看到什么就写什么，我只是负责记录，就算我不写，事实也就存在在那里，就算我不写，别人也会写的。

他还记得杨博尧当时对他说了什么话，杨博尧对他说，你不写，就没有人会写了。

回忆总会停止在这里，陈韦丞有时候觉得认识杨博尧就是场意外，除了杨博尧，没有任何一个人会提醒他，少做吃力不讨好的事儿，他周围的人大部分也都是在等着看他笑话，看着满腔的热血到底什么时候才能被外面的冷水一把浇灭。从入职开始，做记者这么些年，接触得比杨博尧要久的人多得数不胜数，新闻报道写了一篇又一篇，他写过太多事情，被污蔑的善人，被遗忘的英雄，被误解的群众，还有那些本就不正确的集体记忆，仍在报社的时候，他去过里约的毒窝，进过印度的贫民窟，见过巴基斯坦被战火笼罩的夕阳，这些东西停留在他的笔记本里，他总觉得既然活着，就要为一些事物而存在，他做这行，就是要见证事实与真相。

至于杨博尧，他总觉得他永远不会信任这种人，可他在前进的过程中也没有遇到过这类将半死不活和努力生存并存的人，这很矛盾，矛盾总是像钉子一样往陈韦丞的后脖颈上扎，催促着他去看看吧，去看看吧，看看杨博尧到底为什么矛盾，看看凭什么就非得是杨博尧，杨博尧到底因为什么才能遇见他，因为什么妥协，因为什么行走在白夜。

总得有个原因，总得有个刚见面陈韦丞就差点把他打进垃圾堆里的原因。那天的事情由于喝了太多的关系他记得早就不太清楚，他只记得雨很凉，红色的霓虹灯在他的头顶和脚下，这个戴眼镜的男人出现在自己的视野中，他却看不清他的脸。

此时此刻的陈韦丞看着杨博尧在自己面前清晰到不能再清晰的那张脸，有点恍惚，他发觉其实认识杨博尧的这两年，他们是有点像的。杨博尧家里有个弟弟，不怎么联系，从没听他说起过自己的父母，不过陈韦丞知道他之前是拉小提琴的，咖啡馆后面的仓库角落里有一把小提琴，早就不保养了，指板已经裂开，清漆掉得斑驳，陈韦丞自己会拉，他之前去瞅过几眼，这状况显然已经没办法拉出正常的声音了，他问杨博尧说为什么不学了，杨博尧说没什么，就是不想学了，况且我现在违法乱纪，你见过哪个违法乱纪的混混还拉小提琴的。

陈韦丞本来想和他贫几句，想说你要是还拉我这不就是算见过了。可话到嘴边了又吞了回去，这里明显有什么隐情，杨博尧不想说，他也就不问了，就像杨博尧也没问他为什么没学了一样，但明显他这个比较好猜，他纯粹是因为后来要升学没时间学了，进了大学之后想要捡起来，又因为学新闻的各种社会实践不得空，也就彻底搁置了。杨博尧猜得到，所以只问过他有没有后悔，他想了想，觉得还是挺后悔的，不过这话他也讲不出口，放弃都放弃了，后悔也无济于事，一切都要向前看，他可能这辈子没办法拉琴了，但是他能从客观上来观察世界，这倒也不错。

音乐救不了任何人啊。他说。我写几篇报道大概还能被别人看见，现在这年头，谁会去选择听音乐啊，真有人听，谁又听得懂，接触音乐比接触文字要难得多。

也是。杨博尧笑笑，便不再接话，这是他难得没和陈韦丞抬杠的时刻，所以陈韦丞觉得他不对劲。

啊对了，你刚想说的那个事儿，到底是什么事儿。杨博尧安静了一会儿，重新抬起头来问他，现在已经快要晚上了，入了秋，天气稍微有点凉，咖啡店里没什么人在，杨博尧也没有开空调，陈韦丞竟觉得身上居然还有点泛冷，想着回去要把厚衣服拿出来了。

哦，是这样的。陈韦丞把面前的杯子举起来一饮而尽，那架势趁得杨博尧给他的那杯咖啡是杯毒药。我还没跟你说，警局快要来一次新的行动了。

杨博尧看了他半天。就这？

当然不止。陈韦丞对于杨博尧的冷漠习以为常，杨博尧不想管警方那边的事不是一天两天了，如果让他配合警方行动，他怕不是明天就把这间店关了，然后躲到陈韦丞根本找不到的地方去。我上次去了一次局里，我姐说要让我去参加一下他们专案组的汇报，结果你猜我见着谁了。

见着谁了。

裴啊！陈韦丞一拍大腿。我跟你说，我写过他的一篇专访，那时候我还没被开除，专门托我姐找人取的材，这人邪乎着呢，康平以前那几个案子，什么杀人焚尸的咱们就不说了，绑架案，纵火案，总之刑侦外勤方面的案子基本他都有参与过，我总觉得他年纪轻轻居然能进到这种案子的侦破里面，肯定不是白给的，后来我去找他访谈取材，这人圈话说得那叫一个溜，你知道我最烦这种人了，所以稿子写的特别不走心，胡乱洋洋洒洒几千字交上去，那智障上司也是个棒槌，刊登了头版，结果居然还反响挺不错的，你说说这还有没有天理了，到底是全世界都喜欢他这种人啊，还是他这种人真就受欢迎啊？

说完了？

陈韦丞哽了一下。啊，说完了。

说完了回头看看。杨博尧手里洗杯子的动作就没停，往门口那边瞟了两眼，陈韦丞顺着他的目光转过头去，看见一个高大的男人就站在门口，戴着眼镜，短袖外面套着一件没系扣子的深色格子衬衣，眼睛藏在圆框眼镜后面，反倒给他的脸添了几分柔和，他在大开着的玻璃门口往外甩伞上的水滴，看样子外面是又开始下雨了。

是裴。陈韦丞愣在当场。

别把伞带进来，搁门口就行。杨博尧喊了一句，声音并不大，但足够裴听见。

丢了怎么办，我这伞可贵着呢。裴扭过脸冲他笑笑，可这笑在陈韦丞看来依旧是面无表情。

谁要你的破伞，丢了再买不就行了，你缺这俩钱吗。杨博尧嘟嘟囔囔着，低下头继续洗杯子，对于裴把伞拿进来也没再多说什么。陈韦丞眼睁睁的看着男人拎着伞走进店里，伞尖带进来的水淋成了一条线，跟着他走路的痕迹有些晃荡，他在隔了陈韦丞一个位置的地方坐下，把伞放在他们中间。

杨博尧没讲话，转头去拿滤纸和滤杯，一看就是要做手冲，给谁做手冲倒也不言而喻了。陈韦丞有些惊讶，他迅速从刚刚无法思考的状态中回过神来，裴却把杨博尧叫住了。

今天不喝咖啡，今天喝酒。

杨博尧拿着咖啡豆和食物秤，听了这话又把手里的东西放了回去。哦，我忘了。

你下班了？陈韦丞问裴。现在不是工作状态吧？

下了，今天没什么事情，我也不用值夜班。裴说。不用担心，我能喝酒，不会犯禁令。

怎么来这儿了？

好久没来，来看看。裴说这话的时候盯着从酒柜那里找瓶子的杨博尧，这到底是要来看谁，也同样不言而喻。

陈韦丞觉得自己明白了什么。

我要不要先走？陈韦丞问，他这话就连自己也不知道是问谁的，杨博尧从台子下面拿了个开瓶器，把塞子打开，瞬间空气中就有了黑麦威士忌的香味儿，他反倒更加有点局促。

陈韦丞最终还是走了，他没带伞，幸好外面下的雨不算大，裴的伞带进来的水珠让他给踩脏了，地板上面全是黑漆漆的脚印，他到门口了也没回头看，把自己的兜帽给扣上，往后撇了一眼的余光看见裴上手扯住了杨博尧的腰。

挺没意思的。陈韦丞想。这干嘛啊这，以后我还怎么去专案组汇报。

不过专案组的人，除了他，他不是正式的在编人员，居然还有别人会和杨博尧有瓜葛，这人还是自己给他做过专访的裴。

陈韦丞冒着雨，从口袋里掏出笔记本，在上面记了几笔时候才想到，其实他走之前杨博尧看了他一眼。

那一眼有一股子转瞬即逝的挽留。


	3. Chapter 3

上一次的汇报结束之后，陈韦丞被陈佳贝叫进了办公室，本来这事儿应该避一避嫌，可鉴于陈韦丞并不算编内人员，所以直系亲属关系这一禁令硬要套也套不上，之前陈韦丞说让陈佳贝别提他们之间的关系，陈佳贝瞪他一眼，说我们俩长这么像，根本就糊弄不过去，以为队里人都是吃素的？我看我助理就差在走廊里逮着你喊陈姐了。

“所以现在到底是怎么个情况？”陈佳贝让陈韦丞把门给关上，也没给陈韦丞水也没让陈韦丞坐，估计在她眼里这个亲弟弟还不如那个杀人的禽兽重要，“杨博尧有没有说什么？”

“姐，我跟你说了多少次了。”陈韦丞叹了口气，自己搬了把椅子坐到陈佳贝对面，“有了的话我真的会跟你说的，道上消息我有门路，可是我有的门路杨博尧能没有吗，我网一旦撒出去，杨博尧肯定知道，到时候事情不好办，我还怎么跟他套近乎啊。”

跟陈佳贝没有关系，其实陈韦丞是对专案组有些不满，毕竟现在他们并没有切实的证据去证实杨博尧的嫌疑，疑罪从无，在确定他和这个案子有所关联之前，他就得是清白的。陈韦丞也这么相信杨博尧，虽说组里给他的任务就是去套杨博尧的话，可这基本毫无根据，这个组的行动也只有他们几个人内部知道，开会开的悄无声息，就是怕惊动警局里面的暗桩。陈佳贝这段时间一直过得小心翼翼，很多时候都直接在办公室睡觉，为此她让陈韦丞给她带了好几贴面膜。

组里怀疑杨博尧确实有点根据，他看了几个受害人的照片和细节，卷宗也都在陈佳贝的办公室里补完了，杀人事件其实从一年多以前就开始，具体的日期并不清楚，康平上下一年里面的无名尸那可多了去了，有人领的没人领的都有，保不齐哪些失足落水的，掉进阴井的，过年放炮失火烧死的，数不胜数，警察的工作量太大，如果没有作案痕迹基本都不会立案调查，直到后来一些公开杀人的视频逐渐在私密性很好的telegram上出现之后，事情变得复杂起来，明显这个是一个很奇怪的组织，实际参与杀人行动的可能只有一个人，也可能有四五人，甚至网上所有使用telegram的用户全都是帮凶，再加上阅后即焚的特性，给侦查工作带来了很大的难度。

视频的内容很简单，一盏灯亮在被害人头顶，被害人被绑在椅子上，砍手指，只砍小拇指，左手砍完砍右手，最后一刀把人捅死之后还要接着把头砍下来，但有时候把手指砍下来之后却不砍头。由于地点是夜晚仓库的关系，凶手又身着黑色衣服，哪里都裹的很严实，身形无法确定，也从来不讲话，只是专心的做完这些事情就按掉录影，好像是为了完成一个个任务才这么做。

这件事情的影响非常恶劣，可迟迟不立案也抓不到人的原因之一就是证据不足无法立案，陈佳贝又在线人那里得到消息，说警局遭到了渗透，暗桩可能就在身边，要小心行事。陈韦丞是什么人，陈佳贝就是什么人，尽管比陈韦丞大了四岁，还是个必须要遵纪守法的警察，她就只能私底下自己调查这件事情，幸好这些年她是被局里重点培养的女刑警，部门里多多少少都有一两个能信任的人，这才算是把这个组偷偷摸摸建了起来，一开始她并不想陈韦丞牵扯进来，可她也知道她其实早就管不了自己弟弟了。

她不顾安危执意坚持，就是为了把事情搞清楚。陈韦丞受托在telegram待了很久，凶手虽然杀人的时候是按照规律来的，可间隔的作案时间却总是像激情杀人，哪天心情好了或者心情不好了逮个人来杀一杀，还不忘记传视频，陈佳贝也是费尽了很多心血才终于锁定了有可能出现嫌疑人的区域，虽然已经缩小了一点，可排查范围仍然很大，而这个区域里面，就包括杨博尧所在的场子。

陈佳贝知道陈韦丞认识杨博尧，因为自己弟弟工作的特性，需要和社会各阶层人士接触，他们两个现在基本就都是在干着走钢丝的活儿，稍微一不留神就能万劫不复。她是警察，毕竟还穿着官服，可陈韦丞现在为了这个案子连工作都不要了，从小到大就是这样，他为了自己想要知道的，可以放弃能放弃的一切。陈佳贝最后选择进了公检法系统，陈韦丞则去跑新闻做记者，哪里危险往哪儿去，怎么说都不听。陈佳贝知道自己弟弟仍然对这个世界心存疑惑，两人的工作特性让他们和罪犯之间仅有一念之差。

陈佳贝后来调回了康平的刑警队，她做了警察，为了并非与她有深切关联的陌生人们日夜颠倒的连轴转。她了解自己，也了解弟弟，她回来就是为了把陈韦丞看住，让陈韦丞不要迷失方向，姐姐的存在，就代表了底线。

陈韦丞当然明白姐姐的心思，可他羡慕姐姐，羡慕姐姐看世界的视角，他就没办法那样，否则他可能早就找到答案了。他这样东奔西跑不是为了证实什么，恰恰是因为根本没有什么可值得他证实的，他见证的一切都和他脑袋里面一直被灌输的“规则”和“正确”完全不同，姐姐比他年长四岁，他总觉得到姐姐的年纪就应该能懂了，可后来他发现，他永远也不可能和姐姐一样，姐姐能看到的东西，永远比他多上四个年头，四年，足以让一个少年变为成年人，后来他索性也不追了，顶没劲的，没有人能摸清。

“你和他认识两年了？”陈佳贝问。

“是。”陈韦丞回答，他觉得姐姐话有所指，“你还没拘他呢，这就打听上了？”

“我问你个事儿，你老实回答我。”

“你警察啊，我敢溜须拍马吗。”陈韦丞说，“你问，知无不言。”

“你不会是看上那个姓杨的了吧。”这话是个陈述句。陈佳贝的语气笃定得像是面前坐的这个亲弟弟就真的这么想了。

“姐，你可饶了我吧。”陈韦丞急的站起来，在杨博尧那边被怀疑，他没想到的是在陈佳贝这边自己居然也被怀疑，“你是我亲姐啊，你这是地下工作干久了连你亲弟弟都没法信了？我陈韦丞一不喜欢男人，二交过女朋友，虽然分手了吧，但那也是因为我工作这么危险不想耽误人家不是，你这是哪里开来的天眼来跟我说这个啊？亲姐，我求你了，你真是我亲姐，你放一百二十个心，我要真喜欢他了你还不了解我吗？”

“你会跟我说。”

“对啊，我会跟你说啊。”陈韦丞气的在陈佳贝办公室团团转，“到时候你对我要杀要剐都行，把我拘了蹲笼子也成，我们一个娘胎里出来的，我能不听你的吗？”

“别贫了。”陈佳贝听得头疼，摆明了陈韦丞就是在这里放低姿态让她放心，可她这个弟弟从来就没让她省心过，从小到大给他收拾的烂摊子简直多如牛毛，陈韦丞总是倔得像头驴，“我知道你要和杨博尧保持联系，但是我不觉得你现在贸然接近他有什么好处，你们认识两年，之前也就是点头之交的关系吧？”

“杨博尧贼着呢，姐，你没正经跟他接触过你不知道，和他们这种人打交道走你们的路子行不通的，我连毒窝都成功进去过，靠的可不是明门正路，我们要真想利用他，不说交心，至少得让他看到诚意。”

“所以你给他介绍生意了？”陈佳贝也不恼，“陈韦丞，你以前不这样的。”

听到陈佳贝叫自己名字，陈韦丞还是吓得浑身一震，可能是做姐姐的威严，也可能是现在环境带给他的无形压力，他愣了几秒钟，意识到自己以前的确不是这样，不过他马上逼迫自己放轻松，那些都是以前的事儿了，以前他哪有像现在这样为了知道一些事情不顾脸面的去四处求人，可以前他多大？他20岁，刚从学校里面出来进到报社的年纪，能在取材的时候因为一点看不过眼的小事跟社会垃圾打架，能为了那些平白受冤的人捏着乱七八糟的草稿蹲在路边号啕大哭，他痛恨一切不公正的对待，也愿意为了值得的人和事捧出眼泪，那个时候他没有那么多的迷惑和不解，没有那么多莫名其妙的颓废和愤怒。

他现在多大了？他快30了。

“姐，还说什么以前的事，那都过去了。”陈韦丞笑了笑，“我被开除也是我自己愿意的，况且还有人找我写稿子，我照样可以刊登我的记录，还是有很多人愿意看的，这不难，难的是，难的是你我，难的是专案组，难的是被蒙在鼓里以为自己安全的人，难的甚至也有被我们骗了的杨博尧，他也是人啊，他可能小偷小摸违法乱纪，但我没办法处在一个控制他的立场上还让他帮我们，这不太对。”

陈佳贝看着眼前这个从小跟自己一起长大的弟弟，她觉得公检法规定直系亲属不能在一个单位实在是一个明智到不能再明智的决策了，其他人可能狠不下心，可能徇私枉法，可她担心的是她哪天必须狠狠踢他一脚，并亲手把自己这个亲弟弟给送进去，她不知道陈韦丞现在依旧对这个世界抱有期望和疑问究竟是正确还是不正确，她私心希望是正确的，可她终究不能一直把弟弟保护在自己的羽毛底下，被雨淋了几场受了伤还是小事，怕就是怕他淹死在不知道哪条河里面，连尸体都找不到。

她希望什么时候可能会出现个什么人告诉他答案或者对他有所回应，不过现实可是个不讲逻辑的流氓。

“自己把握着点分寸，知道什么该做什么不该做，不然哪天让我抓到我连你一起逮。”陈佳贝最后还是松了口，陈韦丞的法子她碍着身份做不到也没法去做，快30的一个大男人她也不能总监视着。相同的血脉告诉她，陈韦丞会没事的。

“得嘞，没事儿打电话，有事儿直接去杨博尧那儿找我，我铁定在。”陈韦丞摆了摆手，“啊对了，万一你真要去记得别真就一副条子的样子，杨博尧那场子里都什么人你知道的，打扮那啥点，你这气场一看就知道干嘛的。”

“有管自己亲姐叫条子的吗？”陈佳贝没好气的把桌上还没扔的面膜包装纸直接往陈韦丞身上丢。

“您说的算，您说的算，人民公仆，人民公仆。”陈韦丞连滚带爬的退出了办公室。

他刚走到西华街拐角的时候，距离杨博尧的咖啡店也就一两百米了，远远的就看见有四五个人围在门口，不知道嘀嘀咕咕在说些什么，巷子里安静得很，除了前面那一片的微弱的吵闹声以外再没其他。

大概是有点问题。陈韦丞敏感的直觉冲进天灵盖，他小跑起来，围在店门口看的人发现了他，好像是看见了什么鬼似的也都像被惊动的乌鸦一样开始四散奔逃。

陈韦丞觉得出事儿了。


	4. Chapter 4

陈韦丞进去之后发现杨博尧靠在吧台外面抽烟，店里面的椅子倒了几个，他本以为可能进去直接就一片狼藉，都做好了帮忙干苦力的准备了，可事实看起来并没有他想的那么严重，不过他也没放松警惕，这并不代表就真的不严重了，因为他看见了一地烟头，保守估计杨博尧在这儿抽了得有一整包。

“这怎么回事儿？”陈韦丞开口问，他走进店里面，居然感觉到了一股子凉意，是从背后冒出来的，激得他摸了摸自己的鬓角。

杨博尧没跟他说话，还是自顾自地抽着，抽到只剩下烟屁股再怎么吸都没有了的时候终于把那个已经被他咬得不成形的滤嘴丢在地上狠狠踩了几脚，他微不可查的叹了口气，总算是把注意力抛向了陈韦丞，语气有点飘飘的，看样子还没办法集中精神，“没什么，有人来闹事罢了，打了架。”

“你打架了？”陈韦丞又往前走了几步到杨博尧身边，他才终于发现杨博尧脸上的伤，面积并不算小，青紫得有些吓人。这几天他的眼神不好，不知道是不是休息不够的原因，看什么都重影，杨博尧的发梢在他眼里前前后后的就是抓不住。

“跟外面那波人没关系，那都看热闹的。”杨博尧一副知道他担心什么似的，“不是什么大事儿，来了一个狗日的，跟我提了一些令人讨厌的事情，我知道他想让我生气，不过说实话他确实干挺好，因为我真生气了，我就抓着他给了他一拳。”

“那怎么还是你吃亏啊。”

杨博尧瞪他一眼，从陈韦丞来找他开始杨博尧就天天瞪他，“先没忍住出手的就是输了。”

“那怎么就算输，那人不要脸。”

“你不懂。”杨博尧又拿出来一根烟，陈韦丞一把夺过去，直接叼在自己嘴里，示意让杨博尧给他点烟，杨博尧从裤兜里掏出来一个一块钱的荧光色塑料打火机丢在桌上，结果没丢准，那坨东西咣当掉在了陈韦丞脚边。

“帮我捡。”

“自己捡。”杨博尧努力从吧台上直起身，看上去很疲惫的样子，他是用手撑着才将将能把自己推起来，脚步虚浮地到了门口把门关上了。陈韦丞弯下腰把打火机捡起来以后，看见杨博尧站自己面前，眼神看得他有点发怵，他又往玻璃门那边看了一眼，open的标志牌冲着自己。

“干嘛啊，大白天的怎么就关门了。”陈韦丞笑着把烟给自己点上，“你想在这儿跟我做点啥？我先说好，是你自己说的我们俩性格不合不让我泡你，怎么，反悔了？”

“说实话，倒还真有点儿。”杨博尧愣了一下，马上把话接了下去，这明摆着顺着陈韦丞的戏路往下演，只不过他还是走过去靠在了桌子上，那一地的烟头他也没去管，陈韦丞知道这人老洁癖了，大概是刚刚打架狠了点，腰疼得不行了才不愿意管的，“您陈韦丞是谁啊，我当初这不是觉得高攀不起吗，要不然我还能和那警察继续睡？我这样的和谁睡不是个睡啊。”

“别，你前几天还骂我是无业游民呢，你看看，你一个混混，我一个废物，这不是挺配的。”

“你姐知道你说自己是废物吗。”

陈韦丞没听懂这句话的意思，他思考了一会儿才决定还是老实回答，“没，我没在她面前说过。”

杨博尧撇着嘴点点头，似乎并不想发表更多的意见，两个人沉默了一会儿，陈韦丞的那根烟都快抽到烫手了，杨博尧才跟他说，“你今天来干什么。”

“没事儿，就是来看看你。”

“陈韦丞，你挺没意思的。”

“我也觉得我挺没意思，你看我这刚丢了工作，总不能在家坐吃山空吧，我姐都烦死我了，她说让我赶紧把我的生计问题解决好，我呢，在外面又欠了一屁股的债，之前做记者的时候也没攒下什么钱，你知道这行特不赚钱，所以我现在可是连交房租的钱都没了。”

陈韦丞洋洋洒洒继续编下去，主要是讲自己这几年欠了谁的钱还了多少债，自己父母已经不认他这个儿子了，现在也就他姐肯搭理他，就这么絮叨了半天，发现杨博尧连个语气词都没搭理，就这么定定的靠在吧台那边盯着他，好像是在神游一样。

“哎！听我说话！”

杨博尧翻了个白眼，“听你说什么啊？你嘴里一句真话没有。”

“你这什么意思？”陈韦丞知道他这还是在演戏，可这演得有点真了，真到他不清楚是杨博尧把他自己给演进去了，还是他就天天靠演戏这么活着。他突然有些恼怒，杨博尧虽然之前帮过他做了一些调查，他打心眼里也不是看不起杨博尧这种人，但他也不清楚他对待杨博尧的具体机制是什么样的，因为杨博尧跟别的混混很不同，就好像是什么半路出家突然峰回路转没有门路跑来做混混一样，幸好情商很高又会说话，这些年混得都挺不错，可好像在杨博尧眼里，他没有什么值得称之为“朋友”的人，信得过的人，生意上合作的人，店里的客人，来闹事和他打架的人，这些都完全没办法算作是朋友，陈韦丞搞不清楚他到底是怎么个活法，不过他也没资格说杨博尧，他自己到现在也搞不清楚要怎么活。

“没什么意思。”杨博尧又重新把头扭回去，用鞋搓地上的烟头，燃烧起来的灰烬被他扫的哪里都是，陈韦丞有点看不过眼，走过去拿扫把给他划拉了几下，越划拉越脏，杨博尧从他手里夺过来，自己把那片地方扫干净了，陈韦丞站的离他近，看见他的卫衣领口下的皮肤上有一片痕迹，很像是咬完之后留下的，他还没看清楚，杨博尧直起腰的动作就把那片痕迹盖住了。

“玩挺大。”他小声嘟囔一句。

“那也是我自己乐意。”杨博尧也用几近耳语的声音回复。

“我就不问你是真乐意还是假乐意了，毕竟以前我爹妈见我抽烟都管我，我烦得脑壳飞到天边去。”陈韦丞耸耸肩，他想要装作对杨博尧的不在意，不过这也没什么用，他看着杨博尧，看到他扫进角落里面的烟灰，又想到姐姐在警局里对他说过的，他想到自己这两年之中和杨博尧约出去喝的那几杯酒，看着就还挺敞亮，至少比他们现在要敞亮，这种关系一旦开始就会往奇怪的地方一去不回头。

“我算是你朋友吧。”陈韦丞突然问，他最近很容易想一出是一出。

杨博尧没回答他，看样子他今天心情很差劲，“我不知道，我以前没有朋友。”

“行，那我以合作伙伴的身份劝你一句，虽然我知道劝你没用，但是我得说，别和警察走太近了。”

“我现在和你走得近，就是和警察走得近。”

“你知道我说的是谁。”

“我和他只是普通的肉体关系，他又不止约我一个，你何必这么盯紧着他不放呢。”杨博尧笑起来，“陈韦丞，你要想和我上床你就直说，对着裴指桑骂槐的，没必要，你杨哥我人虽然算不上直，但我脾气还没弯，要不是冲着我们两年的交情，我现在就得要狠狠揍你。”

“我没这个意思，我知道你不滥交。”陈韦丞见着他快生气了，“那要不和我说说裴？你是怎么认识他的？”

“他不在你姐的专案组里吗？有事儿问你姐去，我这儿除了你拜托我的，其他情报都要钱。”

“她不是所有事情都肯告诉我，我知道的线索也有限。”陈韦丞从口袋里掏出钱包，“打个折。”

“没门儿。”杨博尧一瘸一拐的走回吧台后面去，“一句话一百，我给的都是有用信息，够便宜的了。”

“你怎么认识他的。”陈韦丞压在桌上一百块。

“之前的一个案子，很简单，就是另一个片区的人送货，被查出来送的是白粉，证据确凿，他带着队里去抓人，我当时去那个站点给店里进货，咖啡豆，全混在里面了，他把我当成送货的也抓进去了。”杨博尧拿起那张钱晃了晃，“我说的是美元，你自己算算汇率。”

“今天6.68，算你7。”陈韦丞又往桌上补了6张，“那肯定把你放了吧？怎么就搞到床上去了。”

“进去之后他谁也没动，就打了我，我后来才知道他其实在站点那里就知道我和这个案子没关系，但还是把我抓进去了，打了我一顿之后把我丢出看守所，晚上店里快关门的时候他来了，带了还没被污染的咖啡豆和药，说来还给我，然后就搞到床上去了。”杨博尧把钱整整齐齐的码在他们俩之间，“要说也是我倒贴，因为你看他，长得也不错，还根正苗红的，谁也不打就打我，我现在后背上还有个疤是他打的，可你说那天他来都来了，送到我嘴边的饭没不吃的道理，反正他那样的最后肯定要结婚生子，能玩的时候便宜便宜我，我还赚了。”

“我看你有毛病。”陈韦丞又压上去七张钞票，“他怎么进专案组的你知道吗。”

杨博尧愣了愣，“我怎么会知道，你们专案组他不进去才有点奇怪吧？毕竟以前也是有很多成绩的人，你姐怎么会放过他，争取应该也会争取一下才是。”

的确如杨博尧所猜，但也不全对，裴这个人在康平的破案率数一数二，在职期间被调到过基层积攒经验，为的就是以后高升，可是这么多年了，他现在还是在总局那边的技术部做助手，是他自己愿意的，他不想去外勤的理由也很简单，刑侦系统的外勤很危险，但只要立功就有很大的机会往上走，不过他都从基层回来这么久了，不想做的事真就不做了，不然以他的能力早就能被调到别的城市。裴看上去是个做什么都是兴趣使然的家伙，陈韦丞最讨厌这种人，因为他们好像做什么都无需承担责任，只是因为“有意思”而去做，做完了就走，走得远远的，再等别人把自己请回来，搞得好像什么世不二出的高人一样。

“你怎么知道他是专案组的？”陈韦丞问，“这不算情报吧？这条不算钱。”

“不行，七百。”等到陈韦丞把钱放在桌子上他才继续开口，“你也知道警察口风特别严，尤其是他那种人，他要真不想说你怎么问都没结果，有几次大概是想跟我说了，他说他有一个很重要的任务，有人找了他好几次，他最后还是答应了，因为他觉得很有挑战，像做数独。后来你来找我，说了这事儿，稍微一想也知道是一样的东西。”

陈韦丞思考了一下，考虑要不要继续问，他现在就是在杨博尧的底线疯狂试探，除了绝对不能提的几件事情，那都是杨博尧以前的事，他想知道也有办法，不过他不愿意再步步紧逼，这些浮在表面上的问一问，到时候他拜托报社里的朋友调查一下，再加上姐姐那边通个气，大概也就行了，不过他扪心自问，还是愿意帮助杨博尧洗清嫌疑的，以他们的交情来看，他觉得杨博尧不可能杀人，并不是指他不敢，而是杨博尧觉得这件事情很麻烦。

“你怕麻烦吗？”陈韦丞再次脱口而出，问完之后他有点后悔。

“不怕。”杨博尧说，一伸手，“七百。”

陈韦丞压了六张钞票进去，“没钱了，剩下一百下次给你。”

突然从后门仓库那边传来了咣当咣当的声音，好像是有人在用棒球棍砸铁，杨博尧后面的仓库装的是卷帘门，质量并不好，前门关了，八成是有人要找他，所以才跑到后门的，陈韦丞看了看他，发现杨博尧没有要动的意思，那敲门声越来越大，陈韦丞听着反而透着一股杀气。

“你赶紧走。”杨博尧随便拎了个什么，陈韦丞打眼一扫，是条铁水管，“有人来找事儿了。”

陈韦丞倒也不紧张，他见过太多这种事情，“和刚惹你那个是同一批吗？”

“我没开玩笑，你赶紧走，打架又不会，又不是条子，留这儿等着被宰，我不负责给你收尸。”杨博尧往正门走，陈韦丞扯住他。

后面的卷帘门还在哐哐作响，杨博尧看着他，表情很罕见的有点崩盘，语速很快的解释，“刚惹我的那个来头不小，不是因为他说了什么破事儿，我怀疑和你让我调查的那个案子有关，现在这些人我也不知道什么来头，这地方最近已经不安全了，我让你走就快走。”

陈韦丞意识到了事情的严重性，杨博尧不知道，他现在没有在telegram潜伏着是因为知道了这个组织转移到了线下，万一这些人和杀人直播间这个组织有关，那这次估计就是来示威的，杨博尧怕是凶多吉少。

“那你还打什么人，我们赶紧逃啊？！”陈韦丞拉着他就要跑，杨博尧挣开他的手，“你说跑就跑了，我这店怎么办，要真冲我来的我不得把他们引开？”

“你怎么确保以后他们不会找你？”

“以后的事儿以后再说。”杨博尧握紧了水管，把陈韦丞拉到自己身后，“别乱动，绕到后门让他们发现了马上跑，这边巷子没人比我更熟，跑的时候跟紧我，五分钟要是没甩掉他们你打电话给你姐。”

“好。”

陈韦丞跟着他绕到了后门去，在他们被发现的前一秒，陈韦丞把手机摄像头伸出口袋外面拍了一张照片。

那些人有戴头套的，有戴面罩的，还有戴那种街上两块钱的小孩子戴的半张脸的面具眼罩，杨博尧在百米开外冲他们喊了一声，随即丢下水管拉着陈韦丞就跑，一路上杨博尧带他七拐八拐，他以为杨博尧这样的人应该很能跑，谁知道他其实跑得很艰难，后来居然变成陈韦丞拉着他跑，他给陈韦丞指路，也托杨博尧的福，陈韦丞居然觉得自己现在对这片区域已经摸得七七八八了。

那群人阵仗挺大，真一追起来也像一群疯狗，杨博尧知道很多能拐进去的小路，这些地方有很多岔口直接通往死胡同，那些是专门倒垃圾的地方，跑进那里就得重新拐出来，再加上夜晚道路崎岖，路灯也坏了不少，根本就分不清东南西北，杨博尧就是靠这个把他们甩掉的，还好陈韦丞跑得快，倒也没到需要打电话通知他姐的程度。

两人气喘吁吁，现在才发现其实他们都已经跑到另外一个区的边缘了，杨博尧靠着墙角的灯柱子坐下，也管不了什么脏不脏的了，陈韦丞挨着他坐下。

过了好一会儿，他们才缓过气来，陈韦丞问他，“他们怎么就找到你了，你打草惊蛇了？”

杨博尧这次倒没瞪着他，而是抬起头看顶上的路灯，他把脑袋靠在后面的墙上，看起来是真累了，“老哥，我跟你们不一样啊，你这打一枪换一个地方，你姐是穿官服的又没人敢动，我那店就在那儿，行不更名坐不改姓，谁都能找着我，为了查你那事儿我可是费尽了心思，消息散出去就难保有一两个管不住嘴的。”

“那怎么办，这事儿得保密着。”

“要不还是找你姐吧，我把通知到的名单给你，找个名头把他们逮进去教育教育。”杨博尧做了抽烟的手势，陈韦丞翻了翻口袋，示意他跑丢了，倒是得到了杨博尧的一个白眼，“人呢，我都信得过，只是得让个带点名头的跟他们说说，我说了他们不一定放心上，毕竟我是为着你才接这个的，你刚问我怕不怕麻烦，我怎么不怕啊我怕死了，一想到有那么多麻烦事儿就恨不得马上去死，但是你都来求我了，我得给你个面子。”

那这面子给的太大了。陈韦丞心里想，他也知道这是杨博尧嘴硬，自己虽然不常来找他，但次数也绝对不少，每一次杨博尧都是答应了的，还都能帮他很多，可这次不一样，这次他们都是得豁出命的，把脑袋栓裤腰带上，结果杨博尧还是，答应了他。

一点点情感上的倾斜，他不想也不能去怀疑杨博尧，如果他们之间无法坦诚，说不定这事儿还没完，就必须得在他们之中死一个。

“行。”陈韦丞点点头。然后他的手机开始震动，他掏出来一看来电显示，有些愣神，然后挂掉了电话。

“谁啊。”杨博尧问。

“不认识，打错了。”陈韦丞回答，他站起身，顺带那杨博尧拉起来，“你先回我那儿去，躲几天，这天气。”他皱着眉看了看头顶上，有好多很大的飞蛾绕着路灯转。

“我觉得快下雨了。”他说，“回去吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

杨博尧刚洗完头发，吵着闹着要吹干，陈韦丞家里没有吹风机，倒不如说他家根本家徒四壁，几乎所有的零碎东西已经能卖的都卖了什么都没剩，可他看了看自己的手机屏幕，还是连答应着，说去邻居家借吹风机，走到楼下之后，拨通了刚给他打电话的那个陌生号码。

接通以后，一开始双方都没有讲话。

“怎么了。”陈韦丞打破沉默，“你一般不会给我打电话，你只要给我打了就是急事。”

“急事你还不接。”那边的声音有点沙哑。

“我刚和杨博尧在一起躲人呢，我怎么接你电话，赶紧说，你那边是不是不太行？”

对面又是长久的沉默。

“我和你讲了很多次，报社开除我是无奈之举，你没必要这么抢着替我出头做正义的伙伴，我拦也拦不住你，现在把你也卷进来你是不是特开心啊？”陈韦丞没忍住翻了个白眼，对于自己朋友兼前同事的举动有些无可奈何，陈韦丞知道他也离开报社以后不知道该作何感想，“橄榄，你以前就这样儿，太善良了会吃亏的。”

“善良没错，我帮你是因为相信你，到时候这件事情结束了你还能回到报社来。进报社时间不短了，我们一起做了这么多采访，我了解你，你不是杨博尧那种人。”对面说。

“杨博尧哪种人？”陈韦丞突如其来有点血气上涌，可能是他觉得现在很多事情都没有掌握到重点，他讨厌连自己从小长大的朋友都开始随便怀疑杨博尧，毕竟他现在是拜托杨博尧把脑袋拴在裤腰带上帮他办事。

“我觉得有些事你得想清楚，你不是警察，你也不是犯人，你现在立场不明，你要是不和红黑两方搅合在一起，你完全可以称自己是旁观者，可你现在把自己夹在中间，很容易摇摆不定，你带着杨博尧，杨博尧带着他的人，到时候一旦波及起来就是整个康平地下，杨博尧说白了是个情报贩子，可他不是一般的情报贩子，这么多人指望着他吃饭呢，但凡他出点问题，你就是断了所有人财路，他们也是人，他们也得生活，所以我劝你想清楚。”橄榄的声音听起来很疲惫，“我不和你说了，我这边来人了，我得挂了。”

陈韦丞听着耳边的忙音，心里想着，这么多年了，橄榄还是说个什么就像写论文，永远是因果论，提出假设并快速找到答案，所以他做任何工作看起来都很容易，大学时候的橄榄像个老头子一样，跟他说，走，咱们去找那批出问题的医疗药品做一下采访，他陈韦丞那时也是个二十郎当岁的年轻小伙，去也去了，他是没忘记那次他们经历了什么，医疗用品有问题没有成功送到医护人员手上，管事儿的还唯唯诺诺答非所问，陈韦丞冲上去就要和人打架，橄榄拦着他，硬生生挨了对面一闷棍，现在脑袋后面的头发里还有一道若隐若现的痕迹。要说橄榄不了解他不愿意帮他是假的，可他从不认为橄榄真的认同他的做法，他的共情能力和冒险精神橄榄每每不能理解的时候，他总能知道他们两个终究是不一样的人。

如果杨博尧的话……他想到这里，马上试图把这个念头抛开，这种东西还挺诱惑人的，可他觉得这不值得。他想找根烟抽，又不乐意太依赖尼古丁，他的手在口袋里的烟盒表面上摩挲了很久，还是没有拿出来，可他的肺抓心挠肝的，觉得就应该是现在。

“你干什么呢！”头顶上传来喊声，“借吹风机借到楼下去？邻居跟你说他家的吹风机在垃圾桶旁边吗？”

“你下来吧。”陈韦丞抬起头冲脑袋上裹着毛巾的杨博尧喊，“我没借到，这秋天天气还行，你下来吹一会儿风就干了。”

他看着杨博尧撇撇嘴，把脑袋缩进窗子里，没关窗户，随后楼道里传来脚步声，他本来想嘱咐一句把窗户关上，可是想了想，自己家里那样子，进了虫子倒也无所谓，反正也什么都不剩了，进几个活的东西还能热闹热闹。

杨博尧叼着烟出现在楼道拐角，“你哪儿来的邻居。你家也就住三楼，这一共五层，老居民楼了，都见不着什么人，全是老头老太太，跟游魂一样就从眼前飘过去，这是最老的城区，你住这儿可一点也不符合你的身份，我见过住得最差的小弟也没你这样的。”

“你呢？”陈韦丞没回答，反倒问了他一个问题，“你现在住店里，以前住哪儿。”

“那我可比你差多了。”杨博尧说，“跟我弟分开以后就再也没联系过，有段时间都没房子睡，你至少还有个一亩三分地给你躺躺，我那时候到晚上就去就睡火车站，至少有椅子靠着，还算干净。”

“那我最差的时候还是在黎巴嫩睡土地，旁边是一个从伊朗流浪来的小孩，脑袋上面还有飞过去的飞机，他听不懂英语，我阿拉伯语又很差，我就给他吹口琴，不过听完以后他说了很多东西，我就听懂一个词，我猜他好久没听音乐了。”

“听懂哪个词。”

“他说很好听。”

“所以我们现在新的话题是比惨对吗。”杨博尧笑了一下，不过没笑出声，陈韦丞听到他在自己右边喘出一口气，可能是被二手烟呛着了，居然又开始咳嗽起来，陈韦丞看过去，杨博尧已经把烟丢在脚边，不过他也没急着踩灭，就是盯着那个还亮着的烟头看，他只抽了一半，烟还在往上面燃烧着，他抬起来头，周围太黑，路边照明灯坏了之后就再也没等到维修的人来，坏了得有两年了，陈韦丞看不清他盯着哪儿。 

“我不惨，你也不惨。”

“你说得对，这要比下去也没个头。”杨博尧说，他把脑袋上的毛巾扯下来，“那我们说点别的，你刚刚跟谁打电话呢。”

这话问的轻描淡写，但陈韦丞心下一惊，他不知道杨博尧什么时候从窗户里面看见的，他早就知道杨博尧这察言观色注意细节的功夫挺厉害，挖坑挖的倒也有点东西，他不急于回答，稍稍平复了一下心情，决定说半个谎言，“没谁，就前同事，我离了报社以后他有时候总是给我打电话，想让我回去。”

“哦。”从杨博尧的语气里也听不出来他到底是怀疑还是没有，“那你是怎么说的，你还想回去吗。”

“大概吧，有个地方依靠也是好的，虽然不是死饭碗，但总有人给你交社保。”陈韦丞觉得自己有点像占便宜的小市民，不过这也是他正常诉求，他还给自己买了好几份意外险，受益人是他妈妈，他家里知道这个，总还是希望买了只是最后的退路，但陈韦丞就是奔着死了能死得其所的目标去的，至少还能换点钞票，不是什么坏事，“那你要不考虑考虑买个保险然后受益人写我？”

杨博尧愣了，“你这是咒我死还是想跟我结婚？”

“我们俩结婚还得去国外，签证你背的那几个案子办不下来，没个证儿，名不正言不顺的，我倒无所谓，我是怕别人说你闲话，万一有人来求你了，拿这事儿恶心你，你做不成生意，到时候我不成了千古罪人。”陈韦丞说，“不过你这想法也够奇怪的，你现在这就是明摆着在招我。”

“我确实是在招你。”

“承认了？”陈韦丞禁不住笑出来，“你不要那警察了？”

“他先不要我的。”杨博尧嘟囔了一句，“你也知道我是个什么烂人，当你发现那家伙，被规定人民公仆，为人民服务，一切为了老百姓的也他妈的是个烂人的时候你就觉得这其实根本没什么盼头。当初我跟他在一起我就是倒贴，我自己先恶心人家的，我抱着点莫名其妙的幻想，我想着能跟他在一起我说不定就不是烂人了，飞蛾扑火呗，我这个飞蛾现在打算把活下来作为第一要务，为了这种事情把自己搭进去，不值当。”

陈韦丞这是第一次听到杨博尧比较大段的主动谈起裴，从杨博尧自己嘴里说出来有些奇怪，他去姐姐那里的次数不多，和裴也就只打了两次照面，一次他在法医室，陈韦丞没跟他说几句就被尸臭给熏出去了，他还记得裴的那个眼神，虽然里面看上去什么都没有，可陈韦丞硬生生看出来一丝略带鄙夷的疏离，第二次是在姐姐办公室门口的走廊上，打了个招呼，其他没什么，不过那丝疏离还在，不多不少，陈韦丞被这两次搞得很恼火，他实在不清楚为什么杨博尧就这么执着于追求这种人，在发现对方不是自己想象的那样之后又火速迫使自己离开，他觉得难说的是裴那个样子，到底会不会就轻易放过杨博尧。

哦，然后还甩锅给裴说是他先不要自己的。陈韦丞那句话几乎要脱口而出，但硬生生咽下去了，他想说那人根本就没想过要你。杨博尧看不清楚，陈韦丞在他旁边可看得真真切切，脱离了主视角以外其实一切都很好理解。

“那到底为的什么啊？你都发觉他是个烂人了这么执着追求？我这种人就不行吗？”

“你不是警察啊，身份上来说他当初可亮堂得很。”杨博尧冲他一笑，坦坦荡荡的回答，“我这么说有点武断，但当时我看见他把东西给我送回来的时候我就觉得，哦，这人是个警察，这个警察跑到我的地盘来还我东西，虽然之前打了我可说话还客客气气的，我这种人浑身都是泥，洗干净点不容易，他作为一个警察，不嫌弃我浑身都是泥。至于发现他是个烂人，那也是后话了，可他烂的跟我不一样，烂人也分三六九等，我这已经到上不了台面那种了。”

陈韦丞听了，一度觉得这人说不定有斯德哥尔摩综合症，裴给他下了蛊了才这样，“他是不是有你什么把柄啊？还是说他想养你做线人？”

“我就只答应给一个人做线人，那就是你。”杨博尧直直地看过去，却没有把视线拋在陈韦丞身上，而是盯着墙洞，“说这话不怕你误会，比起他，其实我更信任你。”

“怎么说。”杨博尧愿意多说点话，陈韦丞也就拿出在外采访的习惯尽量引导话题。

“感觉你跟我很像，两年前刚认识你的时候我就觉得你值得信任，如果我以后有问题，你一定会帮我。”杨博尧说，“不过你是不是都不太记得那天的事儿了？当时你喝个烂醉。”

“的确。”陈韦丞回忆了一下，他每次想要想起来具体认识杨博尧那天的事情，都是无果的，那天他确实是喝太多了，又下着雨，康平的秋天很凉，他全身湿漉漉的，那个过程根本就不清醒，他第二天醒过来的时候就在垃圾堆旁边，那酸味飘进他鼻子里，呛得他眼泪都快出来了，旁边一个人抽着烟，看他醒了，拿手指捅捅他，递给他一根点好的烟。那个人就是杨博尧，也浑身湿漉漉的，身上还有伤，据他所说他俩昨天是打架了，他看杨博尧脸上的血迹，再看看自己一点没事，他还有点愧疚。

“我那次和你打架是因为......”陈韦丞想了想。

“采访工厂被赶出来家里还遭了贼结果贼一看没什么东西就把热水壶给顺走了所以气得出来买醉。”两人一起说出来，而且一字不差。说完他们相视一笑，既然全都是泥巴那就谁也别嫌弃谁，在泥潭里面还能相互照应着不让对方在泥里面窒息。

刚刚的话好像是缓和了气氛，陈韦丞感觉他们之间的沉默没有那么僵了，空气开始柔软起来，陈韦丞放松了不少，问了句话，“你刚说的，那话真的假的。”

“哪句？”

“你鱼吗？还是个泥鳅，油嘴滑舌的。”

“我没这本事我吃得上饭吗我。”杨博尧沉默了一会，见陈韦丞也不说话，还是无可奈何的补了几句，“真的还是假的你自己心里没数啊，我都因为你连店都回不去了还被人追着打，你摸摸你自己良心你都问不出来这话。”

“行行行，我陈韦丞保证，我从今以后我再也不问你类似的蠢问题了成吗？我错了，我给你道歉。”陈韦丞开口，“我有事再也不瞒你了行不行？”

“闭嘴吧，少说两句，你发这毒誓，哪天把自己搭进去我可不管。”杨博尧把兜里的塑料打火机掏出来，倒了两下，陈韦丞眼神好，也看见烟油没了。这荧光色塑料打火机还是杨博尧之前在酒吧丢给自己的，躲人的时候烟丢了这个没丢，他觉得跟自己有点缘分，看着杨博尧顺手就要甩进身边的垃圾桶里，他给接了过来塞衣服口袋里了。

杨博尧耸耸肩，也没骂他，他知道陈韦丞对一些小东西总是有点情怀，以前他还会骂陈韦丞恋物癖，时间一久也就随他去了，他摸摸毛巾，上面的水早就被秋风吹干，头发也不再滴水，这秋天天干物燥，他看见陈韦丞嘴唇上都起了皮。

“走，上去吧，我给你抹点唇膏，你看看你那嘴。”杨博尧凑近了去碰了碰陈韦丞的下唇，陈韦丞被他吓着了，没想到他突然来这么一出，钉在原地一动不动，胳膊都僵在风里，但也没把杨博尧推开。

“你又招我。”在杨博尧离远了之后，他才嘟嘟囔囔着开口。

“对啊，我就要看看我什么时候能招着你。”杨博尧笑了，那笑意外的看起来没有那么轻浮。

陈韦丞撇撇嘴，挂不住脸上上扬的嘴角，刚踏进楼洞里，他的电话又响了，他拿出手机来，看了一眼来电显示，有些心虚，人心虚的时候会抬头看那个令自己心虚的来源，他抬头看了一眼杨博尧，发现杨博尧正巧也转过半个身子在看着他。

楼洞里的灯是声控的，过了几秒灯就熄了，外面天很阴，也没有自然的月光洒进来，但他的手机屏幕就是在亮着，手里的震动在催促着他接电话。很奇怪，这么黑的环境下，他还是能看见杨博尧藏在镜框后面的眼睛，他不确定里面有些什么。

“接吧。”杨博尧开口，灯亮了。

陈韦丞没说话。

“你记得你刚说什么吗？”他把陈韦丞自己问他的又丢回给了陈韦丞，跟刚刚的那个塑料打火机一样。

陈韦丞喘了口气，按下了接听。

楼洞里很安静，没有免提也能听见橄榄的声音在狭小的空间中回荡——

“我刚给你打电话没说正经的，因为我知道你刚脱险，现在我跟你说正经的，杨博尧你看紧了，两小时以后在西华街东口见面，别跟我说你要睡觉。”

陈韦丞没敢看杨博尧的表情，回了个好就挂了电话。

几秒钟之后，灯又灭了。


End file.
